Life Goes On
by Asylum94
Summary: Death looms over the Winchesters and Carmen, their female companion, while dueling with Azazel and his demon goons. Featuring Carmen, the OC from my other fic, Genesis. This story is a one shot and has nothing to do with Genesis. Set in S2 finale, "All Hell Breaks Loose."


**A/N: Hey guys, this is a one shot featuring Carmen, the OC from my other story, Genesis. But it's completely unrelated to Genesis! Just something random I've been toying with. It's sort of written in the form of a play...I'm not really sure why. **

**Set in season 2 finale - All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Warning: this story involves a character death. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_[The fight ensues. Each member of the good side is against one on the bad side. Dean manages to kill his opponent just as Sam finishes off his enemy. Sam turns from the falling demon to help Carmen, and sees her struggling to fight off Azazel. He watches the demon cock his arm back, ready to strike, runs to protect her, and no sooner gets a silver dagger lodged in his chest.]_

Carmen: NO!_ [Anger pulses through her body, and she displaces it onto Azazel. She stabs him though the heart with one clean thrust, and turns to catch Sam from behind as he falls into her arms.] _Sam? Sam… [_She is breathing hard and fast, struggling to keep it together. She runs her hand over his wounded chest, and realizes that there is no hope for him now; the dagger pierced his heart. She places a tentative hand on his face.] _No_ she whispers, _Sam, I love you, I love you.

Sam: [_whispers,] _I'm sorry. [_He buries his head against her side as he takes his final breath in her arms.]_

_[Tears fall like waterfalls down Carmen's cheeks. Sam's blood covers her; it had drenched her clothes and arms. She has no idea what is going on anywhere else, where Dean is or if he's even alive. Every thought and emotion that she has is with Sam. Her mind races, but one thought stands out, louder than the others – he's gone. She sobs uncontrollably. In the distance, she can hear Dean fighting, but not even revenge is strong enough to pull her away from Sam's dead corpse. Eventually she runs out of tears, and just strokes his face gently.]_

_[Dean kills his monster. He races over and drops down next to his dead brother.]_

Dean: Sam. [_he takes him from Carmen's arms into his own. He tares off Sam's shirt to examine the wound. He dislodges the blade from his chest.] _The blade went straight through his heart…there isn't anything we can do. [_He glances up at Carmen, who is staring down at Sam. She has stopped crying now, but her eyes are still swollen and red. He mouth hangs open slightly.]_

_[She stands up and turns her back on Dean. Tears and sobs envelope her again, and she is forced to her knees. Dean slowly walks over to her, not sure how to comfort her. Carmen is so tough, and he's never seen her cry. It scares him. He puts a cautious hand on her shoulder, which she quickly grabs and throws off of her. She stands, still not facing him. He puts his arm around her, and she violently pushes him away. She's facing him now, and he can see the stream of tears staining her cheeks. He takes a step to her and puts both arms around her. This time she gives in, and cries into his shoulder. He pulls her tightly to his chest, wishing he could make her pain subside while also dealing with his own.]_

Carmen:_[turning her head to look at Sam, whispers] _Sam. Dean, we have to find a way to undo this. We have to find a way to bring him back.

Dean: What way? Carmen, there's nothing.

Carmen: There has to be! A spell, an enchantment, a deal-

Dean: No! No way are you making any deals.

Carmen: Dean, you don't understand-

Dean: The hell I don't! He was my brother! I want him back just as much as you do. But he just died for you! And if you go making a deal, all that will have been for nothing. He knew, [_he hesitates]_ the risks, of doing this job. He knew what he was getting himself into. And he knew he was throwing himself in front of that blade to save your life. You can't go throwing that away.

_[Carmen hangs her head, and stares at the ground. She knows Dean is right, but it doesn't make it hurt less. Fresh tears well up in her eyes. She drops to her knees next to Sam's body and cries until darkness falls, and Dean forces her to come away from him.]_

Carmen: [_In a dead, uncaring tone,] _What now?

Dean: Go inside. I have to take care of Sam's body.

Carmen: [_hesitates, then] _I'll do it.

Dean: What are you going to do, carry him? I don't know if you've noticed but my brother was gigantic-

Carmen: Shut up, Dean. [_Carmen telepathically opens the door to the abandoned home, and lifts Sam's body to hover in the air with her mind. Dean's mouth hangs open and shock reads in his face. Carmen glances at Dean, and he flinches.] _What?

Dean: You're a psychic? You're a friggin psychic, and you didn't tell me?

Carmen: Sorry. I never told Sam either. I was going to, but I never…But it doesn't matter now.

Dean: What the hell do you mean 'it doesn't matter?! My brother just stepped in front of a knife for you! He didn't even know who you were!

Carmen: Dean, stop it! Just because I can do this, it doesn't mean anything about me has changed. I'm still me, I'm still the girl you've always known, okay, and this doesn't change that. It doesn't change anything I've told you all this time, it doesn't change how much I loved your brother…[_a lump in her throat makes her pause]_ and how much I'm going to miss him. And if you have to be mad at me, fine. But Dean…don't leave. I can't lose you, too, right now. [_She swipes away the tears from her cheeks and makes Sam's body hover into the house.]_

_[Through the door, she finds no beds, but plenty of blankets. There's a table large enough to lay Sam on. She brings him to hover over it, and very, very slowly, lowers him down. Before he touches the table, she hesitates without knowing why. Just then, Dean walks in.]_

Dean: Here._ [He lays a sheet over the table before Carmen slowly and gently lays him down to rest. She stands there starring at him for a long while, but Dean immediately walks out of the room.]_

_[Carmen slowly takes a chair from the other side of the room and places in next to Sam's body. It's the closest thing she has to him now- his corpse. She sits there all night, and day, until it is night once more.]_

_[She finally walks out of the room and finds Dean.]_

Carmen: Dean, what do we do with his body? Bury him? It doesn't seem right.

Dean: No, actually, we…[_hesitating] _we have to cremate him. [_Carmen's face turns to fury in an instant.]_

Carmen: Cremate him? As in, burn his remains? What, you just want to torch his corpse like he's some angry spirit? Like this is just any other job?

Dean: No! Carmen… he wanted to be cremated. That's what he wanted for himself when he died._ [Carmen scrutinized his face.]_

Carmen: [_whispers to herself]_ oh my God. He knew! Dean, he knew he was going to die, didn't he?

Dean: What? No, that's-

Carmen: He had a premonition about it, didn't he? Dean, don't lie to me, not now! You weren't at all surprised when he was dead, and you accepted it like you'd seen it coming a mile away, and now you know what he 'wanted for himself when he died'…Oh, I cant believe it. Why didn't he tell me? I can't believe he knew and he would just give into it like that, he would just leave me-

Dean: Hey! You need to stop talking about him like he did this on purpose! My brother didn't want to die, but when he saw himself jumping in front of that dagger for you, he didn't care because he loved you. He loved you more than anything, and he wasn't about to jeopardize your life, alright? You should be thanking him for giving you a chance to live._ [He storms out, leaving her alone with the corpse of her lover.]_

_[Carmen is too shocked to move for a while. How could she be so selfish? Dean was absolutely right, Sam gave her a chance to live, and she was blaming him for causing her pain. She is feeling pain, which is feeling something, unlike Sam, who would never feel anything again_. _She hopes more than anything that Dean would return, and not leave her sitting alone with only her guilt for company. She silently apologizes to Sam in her head, but she knows he can understand – she was in pain, and maybe temporarily insane.]_

_[While Dean is gone, she walks cautiously to the room where Sam lies. She leans against the wall with a blank expression, taking him in. He was bloody, and looked as if he were cold. This isn't Sam, she thinks. This is just his empty shell.]_

_[With that thought, she is able to stroll into the room and do what she knows needs to be done. Very slowly and meticulously, she unties one shoe, then the other, and removes them both from his feet. She then places them neatly on the floor next to a dirty old chair. His socks are the next things to go. She neatly folds these and places them on the dirty chair. She removes his jacket and hangs it. She supports his head and his arms as she removes his black t-shirt - so he is bare chested – and folds it neatly on the seat of that dirty chair. She slides off his jeans, then his boxers, and places them in neat piles next to each other. He is completely naked, but Carmen sees it not as a violation, (she had seem him naked more times than she had seem him with clothes on) but as simply natural. She unclamps the necklace that Sam had given her, and places it around his neck. She then wraps him in a sheet until none of his body is visible. She stands back and leans against the wall where she had begun her journey.]_

_[After some time, she gives up staring at him. She turns and walks to the other room, where she lies on the floor and weeps all night.]_

_[In the morning, Carmen wakes up to dim sunlight. Not long after she has showered and put fresh clothes on, Dean comes hesitantly through the door. He is carrying something that smells strong, and not entirely unpleasant.]_

Dean: Carmen? [_She briefly appears in the doorway, but doesn't say a word]. _I brought you something to eat.

Carmen: No thanks.

_[She returns to the room where she had wept last night. Dean follows her.]_

Dean: Come on, Carmen. You have to be hungry. It was hours since we'd eaten, even before... [_He swaggers into the room where she had plopped herself on the floor, writing. He sits down next to her.]_ Carmen, I'm sorry I left you last night. I didn't go far, I was watching the house the whole time, but…that's not the kind of protection you needed. You needed protection from thinking about Sam. I know you're always thinking about him; so am I. But the pain is the worst when you are forced to be alone, and to let him fill up every single part of your head. I left you when you needed me the most; I didn't realize it, and I'm so sorry.

Carmen: You had every right in the world to leave, Dean. You were right; I was being a selfish bitch. Sam's the one who's not here anymore, and I should be grateful, and I am grateful to him.

_[Dean leans over, brushes the hair from her face, and kisses her forehead before getting up and going towards the door.]_

Dean: Come and eat something. [_She gets up, walks right past Dean, and starts eating.]_

_[Dean paces around the room while she picks apart the chicken. He passes the room where Sam's body is wrapped and stops suddenly.]_

Dean: You took care of his body. [_He looks at Carmen, who shakes her head and looks away.]_ Carmen, you didn't have to…I would have done it.

Carmen: You didn't want to. You were hardly able to look at him. It's alright; it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

_[He stares at her. Her face looks so miserable that it gives him a sinking pain in his stomach and a lump in his throat. He wants to save her.]_

Dean: I think we should cremate him. Tonight. [_Carmen looks up, and her face is scared.]_

Carmen: I think your right. We should. He deserves to rest, not to be kept here like some fucked-up decoration.

_[Night comes, and Dean knocks on Carmen's door.]_

Dean: Are you ready? [_She shakes her head. He waits for her in the kitchen.]_

_[She pulls on her black jeans; straps her black heals; and zips her fitted black hoodie. She then flips up the hood over her head. She walks out to stand next to Dean, who was staring at Sam's body wrapped in the clean white sheet. She doesn't want to do this.]_

_[With tears leaking from her eyes, Carmen telepathically lifts Sam's body off of the table. She carries him outside, where Dean had crafted a place for him to lay. She places him gently there. Dean lights a match, while Carmen stands back and silently cries.]_

Dean: I'm going to miss you, Sammy. [_He drops the match onto Sam's corpse, which is immediately engulfed in rising flames. He backs up to stand next to Carmen. Tears fall from his eyes as well. They stay there until there is nothing left but ash.]_

_[The next morning, rain pours down and thunder booms over the house. Carmen is no longer crying, but she confines herself to her room for hours and doesn't make a sound. Dean spends time on his computer, researching a lead for a new job to work.]_

_[Days pass in this fashion; neither one of them want to leave the last place they were with Sam.]_

_[Night. It has been a week since Sam's death. Before going to bed, Dean checks on Carmen; she is asleep and he does not wake her. He goes to bed.]_

_[Dean wakes during the night from the sound of someone in the kitchen. He grabs his gun, walks stealthily to the kitchen, and aims his gun at the apparent intruder.]_

Carmen: [_startled]_ Dean! What are you doing?

Dean: Sorry. I didn't know it was you. [_She is sitting at the kitchen table with nothing in front of her. Dean sits down across from her.]_

Carmen: I had nightmare. About Sam. I didn't know it was a nightmare until I woke up and realized that it wasn't real.

_[Dean stares sympathetically at her_. _He gets up, grabs her blankets and pillow from her room and brings them into his room. He then takes her hand and leads her into the makeshift bed that he made. She lies down and goes instantly to sleep, Dean lying down protectively next to her. He thinks to himself that she probably hasn't slept well for days, maybe even since Sam's death.]_

_[Dean awakes again later, when it is pitch black in the night. He sees Carmen get up from her bed and slowly walk out into the kitchen. He lays his head back down, but jumps up when he hears his gun cock. He bursts into the kitchen and stars at Carmen, who is facing him with the gun in her hand. Her eyes are barely open and her mouth is drooping.]_

Dean: Carmen, what are you doing?

Carmen: I have to kill her. She killed Sam.

Dean: The demon killed Sam. Carmen, put the gun down.

Carmen: I have to kill her. She. Killed. Sam!

Dean: Carmen, you're sleepwalking. You don't know what you're doing. Just give me the gun.

_[Tears freely pour down Carmen's cheeks as she puts the gun to her head.]_

Carmen: I have to kill her.

Dean: No! [_He jumps at Carmen and grabs the gun just as she pulls the trigger. A bullet hits the wall and blows a hole through the thin wood. The sound of the gunshot brings Carmen out of her trance.]_

Carmen: Oh! Dean, what…?

Dean: You were sleepwalking. Are you okay?

Carmen: No. Dean, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't want to kill anyone, I-

Dean:_ [In a soothing voice]_ you didn't, it's fine._ [He pulls her into his arms and she grips his shoulders. He holds her until she calms down.] _Carmen, listen to me. You can't scare me like that, alright? I just lost a brother; I can't lose a sister too. You're all I have left now.

Carmen: No, no Dean I didn't know what I was doing. I would never do that, I…I would never abandon you that way.

Dean: I know._ [He looks at her, and, just like she always does, she looks away.]_ Carmen, go get some sleep. I'll…be right in.

_[She goes back in the bedroom, and Dean stays up the rest of the night watching over her.]_

_[The next morning]_

Dean: I think we should leave today. I found a job, something in Tennessee. I think we should get out of here, you know so we can…

Carmen: …Move on? I think your right. Sam's not here anymore, and I have to stop thinking that he will stumble through the door and tell me he's here to stay.

_[By the time they packed everything up, it was twilight. Carmen sits on the porch, watching the sun set beyond the trees. Dean sits next to her.]_

Dean: Carmen? Carmen, look at me._ [She sets her jaw and keeps her gazed fixed in the distance.] _Why can't you look me in the eye? Why can't you be in the same room with me for more than 5 minuets? It's hard to avoid someone when they are the only person around but you've been doing a damn good job of it. [_She still will not look at him.] _I remind you of him, don't I? [_She drops her eyes to the ground and her face betrays pain.]_

Carmen: Of course you do, but that's…that's not why I can't look at you.

Dean: Well did I do something? Did I…[_She shakes her head no]_

Carmen: Dean, how am I supposed to look you in the eye when I'm the reason that your brother is dead? [_He can only stare at her] _I miss Sam more than anything, [_her voice breaks on the word]_ but how am I supposed to live with the guilt of knowing that I'm the reason he's gone.

Dean: Carmen, you killed the thing that is responsible for his death! It wasn't your fault. Look, I know nothing I say will absolve your guilt if you truly feel it…but all I can say is that I don't blame you. [_She stars at him in disbelief.] _We're leaving this place now. We're going to leave all this behind. As much as it hurts…we have to leave Sam behind as well. Come on; let's get in the car.

_[Dean reaches for the bag sitting next to Carmen, but she gets it first. It's heavy, but she swings it over her shoulder and scowls at Dean.]_

Carmen: I may be upset, but I'm still me. [_She flashes him a taunting smile. It is the first time she's smiled since Sam's death. She turns toward the Impala, throws her bag in the back seat, and climbs into the passengers seat. It was where Sam used to always sit.]_

Dean: Yeah, I know. Thank God for that.


End file.
